Why must you judge me?
by nomuerta
Summary: Akasha is feared by most students and bullied by others, what will happen when Ponyboy begins to talk to her.
1. Chapter one

Summary: Akasha is feared by most students and bullied by others, what will happen when Ponyboy begins to talk to her.  
  
A/N: I do not own anybody or anything besides the ones you do not know of.  
  
Chapter One (Akasha)  
  
I walked into the school, my head down and avoiding everyone's eye contact. I am different and that is why everyone hates me. You have to be the same or else you will be hated, like me. Just because all I wore was black and I liked black make up, I was different and hated. I hated this school.  
  
"What do we have here? Oh, it's the goth!" Nicole sneered. I walked past her, ignoring her. Nicole tripped me and my books spilled out everywhere. I held back my tears as I collected up my books. Someone reached down and helped me to pick up all of my books. I looked up to see Ponyboy. Ponyboy was in my class but he was very quiet and he never even acknowledged me. I didn't know whether to trust him or not, but I smiled non-the least.  
  
"Why did you help her?" Nicole questioned Ponyboy. Ponyboy looked at the ground,  
  
"Because he isn't as heartless as you," I said to Nicole, walking away. Ponyboy went in the other direction. I think I could trust Ponyboy because Nicole didn't seem to like him all that much. Mind you she was a Soc and he was a greaser. I was a greaser myself. I lived with my cousin and my Uncle. My Uncle was nice enough except he had a hard time making ends meet. I loved him for trying so hard. He had two jobs and my cousin had one at the corner shop. They both cared for me even if I did act and look different. I walked to the class and sat down the back, ignoring the sneering comments directed at me. The teacher walked in and the comments died down, forgotten until tomorrow morning. At interval I packed up all my stuff slowly so then all of the other students would be out when I left. I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked out of the class. I let the fresh cool air cool me off before heading towards the library. No one would sneer at me in the library. The library was my refuge, even if the people in it looked at me sideways. I placed my bag on the bag rack outside the library. Bags aren't allowed in the library. I pulled out my book 'Gone with the Wind' and to a vacant desk and started on my book. Somebody sat next to me. I was surprised; no one took the desk next to me unless they really had to. The library was practically deserted so there was no need to sit next to me. I looked up to see Ponyboy. Ponyboy smiled and I saw he was doing an assignment, probably the History one. He looked at my book,  
  
"That's good isn't it?" I smiled and nodded,  
  
"I'm nearly at the end," I said showing him. He nodded and then went onto his assignment. I had finished the assignment a week before for lack of anything better to do. I went back to my book. Twenty minutes later the bell rang. I sighed and got up. I walked over to the room that had all the bags in it and placed my book into my bag. Pony did the same with his assignment. I was about to walk off when Pony turned up next to me,  
  
"What do we have?" He asked me.  
  
"English"  
  
"Tuff enough" I nodded and we walked to the room in silence.  
  
"Why are you walking with me? After two years of knowing me you suddenly decide to be nice to me, why?" Pony looked flushed,  
  
"I dunno, I just decided to" He said and walked into the class. I walked in and sat down in my usual seat, Pony sitting a few seats in front of me. Ok well that was great probably ruined the one friendship that I might have had. I sighed and kept down my head, writing all I had to and doing the exercises given to me. We had Maths after that. It was Algebra, I quite enjoyed Algebra, and I was better with numbers than shapes. I got all my answers correct and was kind of disappointed when I heard the bell ring. I packed away all my items and then again went to the library. Pony had bet me there, I noticed his bag. I pulled out my bag and sat down at the desk that I sat at interval. Pony was in the seat next to me,  
  
"Sorry if I offended you, but I am not used to people willingly talk to me" Pony smiled slightly,  
  
"Well apology accepted. What part are you up to in the book?"  
  
"Just at the end, where Scarlett realises that she loves Rhett, but Rhett doesn't want her. I'm not surprised either, I mean Scarlett is a real.well she gets around and she marries men for their money. She reminds me of Nicole"  
  
"Except Nicole will never find a guy she loves because she will be stupid to see it" I laughed and closed my book. I had finished. I stood up,  
  
"Well I'll be right back, I need a book to read" I smiled and went to the desk, returned Gone with the Wind and then went searching the shelves for another one. After ten minutes I went back to Pony and sat down,  
  
"Who are you doing your assignment on?" I asked Pony.  
  
"Jack the Ripper"  
  
"Are we allowed to do it on someone so.brutal? I'm not sure if the school will accept something that is so different" Pony grinned,  
  
"I asked the teacher and he said we could so yeah. Who are you doing yours on?"  
  
"I've done mine on Caesar. I asked the teacher for approval and he said it was fine"  
  
"Have you already done yours?"  
  
"Sure. I did it a week ago, you have time for it when you have no social life" Pony laughed, but I did not think it was funny, it was just the truth. I turned to my book and read while Pony did his assignment. I noticed movement in the corner of my eye and saw Nicole with a friend, behind the shelves. Nicole acted as if she was always in the library. I ignored it but then stood up as Pony started making gestures at her.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you," I said before grabbing my bag and moving out of the library. I sat down at a deserted table. Maybe I was too hard on Ponyboy, maybe he was just trying to get Nicole out of the library so then she would not upset me. I sighed, you never know with these people.  
  
"All alone are you?"  
  
"Aren't I always?" I said to Mr. Simon, my teacher. He sat down next to me and smiled,  
  
"Don't know why, you are smart and nice"  
  
"People look at the exterior, not the interior" I replied plainly. Mr. Simon smiled kindly at me,  
  
"Come on, the bell's about to go, let's go to the room"  
  
"Ok then" I said, standing up and following Mr. Simon to the room. I sat down at the back, as per usual but this time Mr. Simon came and sat down next to me,  
  
"Anything interesting happen at lunch?" "Well I do not know but I think Nicole might have set me up" I shrugged, "Or Pony could have just been nice to me" Mr. Simon nodded sympathetically,  
  
"It is hard to tell isn't it? Especially if you are. . . different" I smiled just as the bell rang,  
  
"Well if you need somebody to talk to, the door is always open"  
  
"Thanks!" I said, gratefully. Mr. Simon was one of the most liked teachers at school. One, because of his looks and two, because of how nice he was. He had wavy blonde hair and nice light blue eyes that always seemed to dance in their own way. Everybody started to pile in and the room become like a bee's hive for the next hour.  
  
I walked out of the class and Ponyboy was waiting for me.  
  
"Uh. . .hello" I said as Pony started to walk next to me.  
  
"Hey. I just wanted to say that I don't know what you thought at lunch but I'm sorry for what you thought it meant" I smiled,  
  
"So you aren't with me because of Nicole? She most probably would do something like that to make me look like a fool" Pony smiled and shook his head. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions so quickly,  
  
"Sorry I jumped to conclusions" Pony shrugged,  
  
"I suppose you can't help it"  
  
"Well I have to go this way, see you at school tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure" He said walking to his house and me to mine. I had finally made a friend, a real good-looking one as well.  
  
A/N: Ok first chapter done.like it? 


	2. Chapter two

Summary: Akasha is feared by most students and bullied by others, what will happen when Ponyboy begins to talk to her.  
  
A/N: I do not own anybody or anything besides the ones you do not know of. . . I am only doing one POV now (Akasha's) not Pony's as well. . .thanks for the reviews!  
  
Chapter two  
  
I walked into the house and was invited by the smell of chocolate and lasagne. I walked into the kitchen to see my cousin standing at the oven, cooking lasagne and there was a chocolate pudding in the oven.  
  
"How was school, Akasha?" I shrugged then laughed,  
  
"It was great! I have finally made a friend, Zara! His name is Ponyboy and he is real good looking"  
  
"You know you could have had a friend if you just dressed the same as them" I knew that Zara always wanted the best for me and she didn't like me so unhappy. I grinned,  
  
"You know I hate being the same, I would rather be a loner than dress the same as them!" Zara shrugged, she never really understood me.  
  
"Why are you home so early?" I suddenly asked. Zara laughed,  
  
"I was waiting for that! The boss gave me the day off, he said I needed a break. So here I am"  
  
"Working! I could have made tea, you should have just put your feet up! Here, I'll finish this all off while you go into the lounge and put your feet up!" I had to practically force her to. In the end she gave up though and sat down, flicking on the TV. I went into the kitchen and finished off what she had started. I then went up to my room while Zara and Uncle Greg ate the tea. They asked me if I wanted any but I said I will have some later, although I wouldn't. I was tired and had lots of homework to do. I sat at my desk and struggled to keep awake as I worked through my homework. I then turned off my lamp and lay down on my soft mattress. Just before I fell asleep Uncle Greg came into the room.  
  
"Have you had tea?"  
  
"I'm not hungry" I replied, sleepily. I heard Uncle Greg sigh,  
  
"You have been getting awfully thin lately"  
  
"No I haven't, I'm not turning anorexic if that is what you are implying"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"You saw me eat tea last night, I assure you I am not"  
  
"Well if you're sure. . ."  
  
"I am"  
  
"Zara said you made a friend today" I smiled at him,  
  
"Yeah I have. His name is Ponyboy and he is real nice"  
  
"Ponyboy? What a weird name" I grinned,  
  
"I know but it's so unique and not like the rest"  
  
"You seem to have an obsession with not being the same, that is why everyone stays away from you" Uncle Greg said carefully. I sighed,  
  
"I know I do but I am different and I want to stay different!"  
  
"I know, but you seem so unhappy"  
  
"I am happy, Uncle, happier than what I would be acting the same and having friends"  
  
"Akasha I am really worried about you, you haven't been eating as much and you seem more drawn back than usual" I got out of bed,  
  
"I said I am fine! Is that not enough for you? Stop worrying about me!"  
  
"Akasha. . .Zara has been noticing it as well, you need to-"  
  
"Stop trying to be like my Dad! If I want to be anorexic I will be and if I want to be different then I will be!" Uncle Greg took the hint and closed the door. I changed into some other clothes and then ran out the door, not wanting to be stopped by Zara and Uncle Greg. I ran to the park, which was my favourite place to go, when I was upset. I ran into the block of trees and climbed one, sitting there with my head bowed and my shoulders hunched as if I was defeated. I felt sobs wrack my body through and through. This Saturday, two days away, a gang would have killed my family a year ago. I should have been in the grave with them but I had let my temper get the better of me and ran to the lake. When I got back to the house an hour later, it was too late. I found my family lying in blood and their insides were scattered here and there. I shuddered remembering the site. Three innocent lives taken just for the joy of others. I had moved from New Zealand to Tulsa shortly after to live with my Uncle and cousin. I blocked it out of my head,  
  
"Don't think about it!" I commanded myself, angrily.  
  
"Akasha?" I looked down to see Ponyboy. I wiped away my tears and climbed down to meet Pony. Pony looked at me,  
  
"What were you crying about?"  
  
"Nothing, just had a fight with my Uncle" I said, not untruthfully. Pony nodded,  
  
"Hey want to come and see my brothers" I smiled,  
  
"Sure, why not?" I felt quite honoured because Pony wanted me to meet his brothers.  
  
"Sodapop, Darry, this is Akasha, the girl I was telling you about" Sodapop held out his hand for me to shake. I smiled and shook it and then Darry's. I think Soda was expecting someone different to me but he didn't say anything.  
  
"So how are you, Akasha?"  
  
"Ah. . .good" I said although my voice told a different story. Soda grinned and then he splashed some water at Pony from the fountain that they were sitting at. I laughed. Pony splashed me,  
  
"Think it's funny now?" Pony said not unkindly. Soda grinned and pushed Pony in,  
  
"Don't treat the nice lady like that!" I laughed as Pony came up and pulled Soda in. I stayed away from the side. Pony grinned, got out of the fountain and then quickly caught me and with the help of Soda they got me in. I was glad I wasn't wearing any make up because that probably would have smeared everywhere and it wouldn't have been a pretty site. I emerged laughing,  
  
"What about Darry?"  
  
"Oh no one messes with him!" Soda said, grinning. Darry laughed and flexed his muscles, showing why no one messed with him. I grinned and then tackled Pony in the pool. Soda, Pony and I all spent half an hour just mucking around in the fountain. Finally I started to get cold and decided to get out. I shivered slightly in the cool night air,  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow at school, Pony?"  
  
"Probably not. I'll have a cold by then!" He grinned and so did I as I turned to leave.  
  
A/N: Review please. . .thank you! 


	3. Chapter three

Summary: Akasha is feared by most students and bullied by others, what will happen when Ponyboy begins to talk to her.  
  
A/N: Wow it's been an awfully long time since I have touched this story! I will try to update more often for the very few people out there who are reading it  
  
Disclaimer: Own no one xept Akasha and Zara and people you don't recognise!!  
  
Chapter three  
  
I quietly tip toed back into the house and up the stairs to the bathroom. There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in" I said quietly, waiting for a lecture. It was Uncle Greg,  
  
"Are you alright, Akasha?" He asked looking at my dripping form. I smiled and nodded,  
  
"I met Ponyboy down at the park and we kind of fell into the fountain" Uncle Greg smiled before putting on his serious face.  
  
"Akasha you must know that I'm not trying to be your father, I'm just trying to look out for you"  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. I'm honestly not turning anorexic though and both you and Zara need to stop worrying about me so much, I can take care of myself"  
  
"That is not what I'm too sure of," Uncle Greg said gently, this was what I was waiting for, "You should not just run off like that. This neighbourhood is not the safest place to be running out to when you're so young" I know he was trying to be nice, but it annoyed me so much.  
  
"Uncle Greg can you please stop? I am growing up if you hadn't noticed and I know how rough this neighbourhood but the worst doesn't happen on the streets, it's at school! Maybe you would know that if you took the time to actually take notice of me. Now if you'll excuse me I need to have a hot shower" Uncle Greg looked hurt. I knew I was being mean, but I was angry! Uncle Greg left the bathroom and I had a nice long shower, trying to wash away everything.  
  
MORNING  
  
I reached over and turned my alarm off, groaning. I hated waking up at a set time! Slowly I made my way out of bed and proceeded to get changed. The house was silent, so obviously both Uncle Greg and Zara had gone to work already. I was glad, I don't think I could face Uncle Greg after the things I said to him last night. I tied my hair up into a messy ponytail before shoving everything into my bag and going through to the kitchen. Already there was breakfast made for me, going a little cold I guessed. As I slowly ploughed my way through my breakfast I started to think about Ponyboy. Pony was my only friend now and I doubted he would even want to hang around with me today, which was sad because I really liked him, and his brother. I shrugged, friends are one complication I don't need, I thought to myself. I finished off the rest of my breakfast, put the plate into the sink and then left for the front door.  
  
"Akasha! Wait up!" I was stopped abruptly by the yelling of my name. I turned and saw Pony running towards me and waving to a guy in a car as he drove past.  
  
"Morning. You haven't got a cold have you?" I asked, grinning and also very surprised that Pony still wanted to know me.  
  
"Not that I know of! Do you?"  
  
"I do not believe so!"  
  
"Well do you want to come back to my house? I just need to have some breakfast"  
  
"Sure" We had enough time. I normally liked to get to school early so I could go to the library and normally study. Study took my mind off everything and it was a good way to escape. I followed Pony back to his house.  
  
His house had a small rickety gate and it didn't look to flash but it wasn't any better than the one I stayed at so I didn't mind.  
  
"Hey Akasha! Not looking as wet this morning" Soda flashed a wide grin towards me. I laughed,  
  
"Of course" Two boys walked into the room. Two lean, hard guys. One reminded me of an elf a little with his high cheekbones and a pointed chin. The other had long rusty coloured side-burns and was stocky in build. I instantly went quiet and shy. These boys scared me; they were hard as nails.  
  
"Who's the broad?" The elf-like one commented. The other boy pointed,  
  
"You're from school! You're that freak!" That stung. I dropped my head and held back the tears that threatened to spill over.  
  
"Um...this is Akasha. Akasha this is Dally and Two-Bit. I didn't even look up to see which person was which.  
  
"I'm going to school" Pony didn't try to stop me as I left. Maybe if I dressed and acted the same as others then I wouldn't feel as bad as I did. I was starting to see what Zara and Uncle Greg was talking about. I went back home. I had saved some money for books and stuff that I might like to buy but I knew I didn't want books, I wanted clothes. I washed off my make up and took off my robe so I was only wearing black pants and a black sleeveless shirt. I was going to buy clothes that I would be accepted in, clothes like the Socs. I didn't live on the West Side but it didn't mean that I couldn't still dress like I did. I hated wearing mini skirts and too much eye make up so why not opt for the other option?  
  
I grabbed the money and went to town. Of course there were a few Socs around because school hadn't started yet but they gave me no trouble, just looked at me funny. I went into a decent looking shop "Mabels fashion for today" and started looking around.  
  
"Can I help you?" The nice looking lady asked.  
  
"No thank you" The lady nodded, smiled and left to help another customer. I ended up buying a plain red skirt, a pleated blue skirt, a baby pink pull over cardigan, and a white blouse. I also grabbed a forest green knee- length dress. I only just had enough money for a red ribbon. I was going to be a poser Soc but I did not care. Hopefully people will accept me now and if they didn't I was going to jump off a bridge. I giggled but I knew that if things continued the way they did it wouldn't be disregarded.  
  
"Akasha! Shouldn't you be in school? Naughty girl" Oh fuck, it was Nicole and two of her friends.  
  
"Shouldn't you?" I snapped back. I tried to get past but Nicole stopped me.  
  
"What is in that bag? It's from Mabels! What are you doing shopping there?" Nicole ripped the bag out of my hands and looked through it. She laughed,  
  
"Trying to be a Soc are you? How cute! Shame that everyone knows who you are and will realise you aren't a Soc! You're a greaser, Akasha! A G-R-E-A- S-E-R! Do you get the picture? You can't be a Soc! So I guess you won't be needing these" With that Nicole produced my dress and tore it up. I quickly grabbed my bag and held it to my chest.  
  
"You bitch! You are going to get the tar beaten out of you one day, wench!" I was on the verge of tears; she just tore up my dress!  
  
"Whatever. Have your stupid clothes. We have better things to do!" With that they walked away. I breathed a sigh of relief but realised she was right. Everybody would realise who I was! I walked back to Mabels and got my cash back. Of course, you aren't supposed to do that and normally they don't let you but they could see I was very upset so they did it just for me.  
  
I walked back home, defeated. I was a greaser and I would have to accept it. I walked a shop on the East Side and purchased some clothes. Some of the greaser girls wore jeans and so I was going to as well. I bought two pairs of pants, two normal shirts and a denim jacket. I was a greaser and I was going to start acting like one. I just walked out of the shop when I was stopped.  
  
"Hey baby what are you doing?" It was the elf-like guy. I think he was Dally but I could be wrong.  
  
"None of your damn business" I replied, coolly.  
  
"Why are you a freak?"  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"I meant why did Two-Bit call you one?" It was Dally.  
  
"Because he's a fucked up asshole"  
  
"Now don't go calling my friends names" I shut my mouth because he was starting to look even more mean than normal. "Why did he call you a freak?"  
  
"I was goth"  
  
"And you aren't now?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Why not?" God, did he want me whole life story or something?  
  
"I want to belong"  
  
"So you are so much of a wuss you can't be different" I was going to point out that he belonged but I decided against it. I looked down,  
  
"Go home" He pushed me out of the way and then continued walking. That's where I was going before you stopped me, asshole! I would have just loved to have yelled that but I knew when to shut up and when to speak up.  
  
I did as Dally told me and spent all day there. I would have to get a note off Uncle Greg to explain to the school why I hadn't been there today but I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell him I didn't go. He would just get all fatherly on me and lecture me. I will get Zara to.  
  
"Akasha! I'm home!" It was Uncle Greg. I got up and walked into the lounge. I had changed into my new clothes and he looked at me, his mouth open.  
  
"You can close your mouth, it's not that dramatic" He hugged me,  
  
"I'm so glad though! When did you have the time? School only just got out" Oh, maybe I would have to tell him.  
  
"Funny story that"  
  
"You skipped school?" I nodded. He looked disappointed but then he smiled,  
  
"Well I suppose we can all be sick once in a while" He grinned and went to write me a note. There was a knock on the door, which was strange because we very rarely had a visitor.  
  
"I'll get it!" I yelled and walked over to the door. I opened the door and standing there was Pony. He also looked surprised at my new image.  
  
"Is Akasha home?" He joked. I smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. Stupid little strands always came out of my ponytail.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well you never showed up at school and I just wanted to make sure you were alright"  
  
"I'm fine. I'm a freak according to Two-Bit" I then remembered that I wasn't very happy with Ponyboy for not following me this morning.  
  
"Akasha, don't be angry. You must know that most people think that about you"  
  
"Just because I know it, it doesn't make it any less hurtful when somebody says it out loud"  
  
"Why don't you come over? Show him you aren't a freak anymore" I hesitated and he noticed this, "Please. For me?" I smiled, how could I turn him down? He was very good looking and I did enjoy his company.  
  
"Ok, just let me tell Uncle Greg" I jogged over to Uncle Greg and informed him of where I would be going before going back to Ponyboy.  
  
"So how was school?"  
  
"Oh great as per usual" Pony joked. "How was not going to school?" I decided not to tell him about Nicole so I grinned,  
  
"Oh it was great! I met up with Dally, scared the hell out of me!"  
  
"Yeah he can do that. He never hurt ya did he?"  
  
"Naw, course not!" We walked up to Pony's house and entered. I got a wolf whistle as soon as I walked in and I realised it was Two-Bit. I stood at the door, awkwardly.  
  
"You scrub up nice. Now where is your make up and short skirt?"  
  
"Um..." I replied, awkwardly. Pony laughed and chucked a cushion at him,  
  
"Shut up, Two-Bit!" Well at least I knew that Two-Bit now accepted me. It was what I needed to be able to relax a bit and sit next to Pony on the couch.  
  
"Oh is she taken, Pony?" Two-Bit hinted. Both Pony and I turned red. Hopefully I will be and by Pony to. Oh well, only future can tell!  
  
A/N: Wow...It's been over a year that I have updated! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please R&R! Thanks! 


	4. Chapter four

Summary: Akasha is feared by most students and bullied by others, what will happen when Ponyboy begins to talk to her.  
  
A/N: Hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Own no one xept Akasha and Zara and people you don't recognise!!  
  
Chapter four  
  
"Come on, let's go to the movies tonight. It's Friday night and what better way to spend it then at the movies!" Soda exclaimed to us. I had met Johnny, Steve and Darry.  
  
"I have to go home. Uncle Greg is probably expecting me home"  
  
"Oh that's no good! Why don't you tell him you are going out tonight?" I thought it over,  
  
"I'm not sure if he will let me, but I will try" I stood up and made my way to the door.  
  
"Pony be a gentleman! Walk her home and back if she is allowed" Soda commented, grinning. I turned red with Pony, but he did get off the couch and started to walk me home. It was rather silent most of the way home because I was trying to avoid any thoughts of actually liking him and he just seemed nervous.  
  
"Well I will be back in two seconds" I said and ducked into the house. Zara was on the couch, flicking through channels.  
  
"Woah! Hey Akasha! What's with the clothes?"  
  
"I took your advice and decided to fit in. Now I have friends and they asked me to the movies. Can I go, please?"  
  
"Here's some money for it, but ask Uncle Greg if you can go"  
  
"Thanks Zara!" I was getting excited. I hadn't been to the movies in a long time. I found Uncle Greg bending over papers at the kitchen table. They looked like bills.  
  
"Uncle Greg, could I please go to the movies with Ponyboy and his friends. Please?"  
  
"A boy? I'm not sure. Do I get to meet him?"  
  
"Oh. Ok then. I will just go get him" I walked back outside, "Can you please come in and meet Uncle Greg? He just needs to feel more comfortable"  
  
"Are you sure he will let you go out with me?"  
  
"Well will soon see" I unintentionally grabbed his hand and led him into the kitchen. Once I realised I was still holding his hand; I dropped it turning very red.  
  
"Uncle Greg this is Ponyboy, Ponyboy this is Uncle Greg"  
  
"Pleased to meet you, sir" Ponyboy said, holding out his hand. Pony had manners! Luckily Uncle Greg didn't comment on Pony's name. He shook Pony's hand and then looked at me,  
  
"Well don't be back to late" I hugged Uncle Greg  
  
"Thanks! See you tomorrow!" Uncle Greg smiled kindly and with that we left.  
  
"So this is going to be a fun night then"  
  
"Yeah and he didn't even give you a time to be home. He doesn't seem to be very strict"  
  
"He trusts me" And if he does then I get angry with him for trying to be like my father, I added silently.  
  
"Well that's good then" There was an awkward silence that lasted until we go back to Pony's.  
  
"Well we will take it you can go" Soda commented from the couch. I nodded, "Let's go then! The movie starts in ten minutes! We'll take our cars to the drive-in" Soda winked at Pony. Two-Bit, Steve and Soda piled into Darry's pick up truck while Pony, Johnny, Dally and I piled into Dallys car. Johnny and Dally sat in the front while Pony and I sat in the back. This movie was going to be great!  
  
Dally scared me with his driving, he sped around corners and scared the shit out of me. I was glad once we got to the movies because Dally had to stop driving. The movie was just some lame beach movie so they were all shouting out the window to each other. Pony and I were quiet in the back seat.  
  
"Great movie" I commented, pretending to watch it. Pony laughed,  
  
"Sure" I grinned at him, but went back to watching the movie. I felt his hand move onto mine and I confirmed that it was hand when I looked down. I blushed, but didn't move my hand.  
  
"I like you, Akasha"  
  
"I like you to, Pony" My smile faltered as he leaned in. I had never kissed a boy before. I started to freak out but stopped as soon as his lips touched mine. I heard a wolf whistle come from the other car and noticed everyone had gone quiet. We pulled away and both turned as red as a tomato.  
  
"Way to go, Pony!" Soda yelled from the truck. I hated the attention that we had suddenly attracted.  
  
"Well we'll leave you two alone!" Soda said and started yelling at Dally again. I was thankful for the diversion of attention. I laughed softly,  
  
"You should see how red you are" Although it was dark, there were lights around, lighting up his face.  
  
"You can't talk" My hands lifted to my face and I grinned, embarrassed.  
  
"Well then, that was nice" I commented, leaning in again. What happened in the movie from then on I missed because I was to busy with Pony. We talked, joked and kissed. It was the most fun I had had in a while and I was happy for a while.  
  
"Ok movie's over, we're going home" I squeezed Pony's hand because I was scared of Dally's driving.  
  
"Don't worry, he's never been in an accident" He whispered to me, reassuringly. I smiled; well that was good to know I suppose! After the ten minute drive home, I hopped out of the car just glad to be out of there.  
  
"Well I had better be going home"  
  
"You can't work home alone! It's dangerous!"  
  
"And it will be dangerous for you to!"  
  
"Why don't you stay over then?" Pony offered. I would have loved to but I knew I would be in so much trouble.  
  
"I can't, sorry"  
  
"I will drive you home" Soda offered, obviously listening to our conversation. So much for privacy around here!  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yup! But hang around for a little bit. It's only ten!"  
  
"Oh um ok then" I wasn't sure what time Uncle Greg wanted me home, but I suppose he would be asleep by the time I got in anyway.  
  
We walked into the house and instantly Steve and Soda went to playing poker, Two-Bit turned the TV and Dally and Johnny went to watch TV. Pony and I went to his bedroom.  
  
"So this is your room?"  
  
"Sure is. Soda's too. We share it" I nodded and sat on the edge of his bed. We spent the next two hours, joking, laughing and making out.  
  
"Pony! It's midnight, we best be getting Akasha back home" I was sad to leave, I really enjoyed Pony's company.  
  
"Well, will I see you tomorrow?" Pony asked, hopefully. I smiled and nodded,  
  
"Of course you will. Good night, Pony" I pecked him on the lips and followed Soda out the door. Once we were in the truck he started to fire questions at me,  
  
"Do you really like Pony?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Why did you decide to dress like a greaser?"  
  
"I want to be accepted"  
  
"By Pony?"  
  
"Yes and others"  
  
"Why do you live with your Uncle?"  
  
"That is none of your business" I snapped. He looked kind of hurt. "Sorry but that is something that I don't want to share with everyone"  
  
"Fair enough. You know our parents are dead to if that's what happened" Why was he pushing it?  
  
"Please be quiet. I'm sorry but I don't want to think about it"  
  
"Ok then. Sorry. I have to tell you something though, Akasha. You are a nice enough girl and I just thought you ought to know-" He paused and I knew something bad was going to come. "Pony has been getting some more money and I don't know where from but once I saw him talking to a Soc girl and before he said he didn't like you all that much" I knew it! I couldn't hold back the tears. Pony didn't even like me; he was probably brushing his teeth thoroughly now. Nicole had paid him to be my friend. Soda stopped at my house,  
  
"I'm sorry" I opened the door and ran to my house. I grabbed the spare key and ran to my bedroom. I covered my head with my pillow and bawled my eyes out. Of course it wasn't proven that Pony was doing it, but I was pretty sure he had been paid too. What hurt more was that Soda said Pony didn't really like me before.  
  
"Fucken greaser's" I mumbled. I cried for maybe half an hour before falling asleep. At one there was a knock on the door. Uncle Greg and Zara had gone out for lunch, I had been invited but I didn't want to go out. I walked down in my boxers and singlet. I opened the door to find Pony there, smiling.  
  
"Go to hell" I said before slamming the door on him. Pony opened the door and came in, a look of confusion on his face.  
  
"What's wrong?" He came to wrap his arms around me but I pushed him away.  
  
"You fucken sleaze. You don't like me and we both know it. You only like the money you are getting from Nicole to pretend that we are friends"  
  
"Who told you?"  
  
"That doesn't matter. Get the fuck out of my house" I was going to start crying again and I knew it.  
  
"I was in it for the money, but I really like you now, Akasha" I punched him. I had never punched anyone, just slapped, but he had hurt me so much.  
  
"Go home you fucken sleaze" Pony looked at me, shocked but he turned and left. I collapsed on the couch, crying and hating everything again. Nicole made me look like a fool and Pony helped her. His friends weren't my friends and never would be. Nobody could ever like me without money and that thought saddened me. What was I doing wrong? All I knew was that if I had the guts I wouldn't still be here.  
  
I walked up to my room and slept until I was woken up by Uncle Greg to inform me I had a visitor.  
  
A/N: Who is it? Hope you are enjoying it! 


	5. Chapter five

Summary: Akasha is feared by most students and bullied by others, what will happen when Ponyboy begins to talk to her.  
  
A/N: Hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Own no one xept Akasha and Zara and people you don't recognise!!  
  
Chapter five  
  
"Akasha, someone is here to see you" Soon after Uncle Greg Soda followed. "I will leave you two alone" I sat up in my bed as Soda sat down on it.  
  
"Akasha what I said last night was not right"  
  
"He admitted to it, Soda! Don't you dare go defending him!"  
  
"I ain't gonna defend him cause I know what he did was very wrong and it was very stupid of him. He just wanted the money and Nicole's attention he said" I glared at the thought of him and Nicole. Nicole would only pay attention to him if he was making a fool of me. I felt so humiliated at the thought and it made me angry.  
  
"But I never realised that he liked you"  
  
"He doesn't fucken like me, you said so! Go home, Soda!"  
  
"He said that last night he got to see the real you. Also without all that make up and black clothes you looked alot prettier"  
  
"So he couldn't accept me as I was before?"  
  
"You ain't listening Akasha! He likes you! He really likes you! You should know that not many people liked you when you was different but now you are the same people actually want to get to know you. Come on, Akasha he really likes you"  
  
"The day I forgive him will be a happy day in hell. Do you realise how humiliating it was for me? If he really liked me he would tell Nicole to go away! The only reason he has sent you over is so then he can keep on getting his money"  
  
"Well you may not believe it but he definitely was upset when he came home. You didn't see how upset he was. He told me he had never set eyes on a prettier, nicer girl than you and gosh Akasha if you can't forgive him then maybe you don't deserve him!" With that he got up and left.  
  
"What!?!" I yelled after him. I could not believe he just said that! Pony humiliated me and used my liking for him to his advantage! I could not believe he was defending Pony. Zara came into my room soon after and took one look at me to know something was up.  
  
Zara sat on my bed and hugged me,  
  
"What's wrong? What happened?" Shakily and in between sobs I told her what had happened. By the end Zara was just as angry as I was.  
  
"That son of a bitch! I can't believe he did that to you! Gosh Akasha. I think you just need to get out of this place. Tulsa has been nothing but bad news for you! We could send you to a boarding school"  
  
"Zara I know we don't have enough money for that and it will just happen some place else. I can't run away from it, I have to face it"  
  
"Akasha!" Uncle Greg called. Zara and I went down the hallway and into the lounge. Uncle Greg was holding a bouquet of roses. Gosh, roses cost a lot and only people with money could buy them. I looked at the card and on it was written,  
  
I know I shouldn't have done what I did and so I decided to use the money for a good cause. I really like you  
  
Ponyboy  
  
My eyes narrowed and I threw them down. Ponyboy probably told Nicole what happened and asked for more money.  
  
"Who are they from?"  
  
"Scum of the earth" I went back to my bedroom, changed into some clothes and then picked up the roses. I walked over to Pony's house, knocked on the door and luckily Pony answered. I pushed the roses into his chest and kept myself from yelling,  
  
"You can have your fucken roses and don't try anything like that again! Nicole just gave you extra money I bet. Leave me alone"  
  
"Akasha, I don't know what to do or say. I just like you so much and I don't want to lose you" I was starting to believe him, but I really didn't want to be fooled again. Soda wouldn't lie to me though would he? Soda came over,  
  
"Soda would you lie to me?" He shook his head, "Then tell me if Pony is telling the truth when he says he likes me?"  
  
"Gosh I already told you Akasha" I sighed, I guess he could be genuine.  
  
"Can we please go for a walk?"  
  
"Whatever" I replied. I wasn't forgiving Pony so easily; I just wanted to see what he had to say. We were silent until we got to the park. We sat down on a seat and I waited for him to say something. Pony was fidgeting and looked pretty nervous.  
  
"Well explain yourself. Explain why you decided to humiliate me and make sure that you did a good job of it. You know you actually made me believe that you liked me!"  
  
"That's because I do, Akasha! Nicole only wanted me to be your friend! I have never been comfortable around girls but you just changed that! Please can you ever forgive me?"  
  
"How do I know that you won't do it again?"  
  
"You will have to just trust me on that" Trust, I didn't trust a lot of people and I wasn't sure if I could trust him again.  
  
"I will think about it" I replied and stood up and left him. I was in serious thought as I was walking home. I was so lost, in fact, that I didn't notice the Corvair trailing me. I didn't notice until the guys surrounded me.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"You are that freak! Now you are a greaser! So what will it be freak or greaser?" He was tall and had blonde hair. He had big muscles and his teeth were pearly white. He was wearing a blue madras and I was so scared right then. I heard what Socs did to greasers. I didn't really want to be jumped but it was heading that way.  
  
"Please let me get past"  
  
"Actually I think we might have a little fun with you!" He pushed me down and sat on my stomach while his mates held down my arms and legs. The wind was knocked out of me and I was so scared.  
  
"So why change to being a greaser?" I didn't have to answer to them! The boy pulled out a switchblade and held it to my neck. "Answer me, grease!"  
  
"If you kill me, you go to jail while I go to heaven"  
  
"Greaser's don't go to heaven" But I did seem to make him realise that he would go to jail. "Naw, we won't kill you! We would never kill anyone, just having some fun!" He grinned and pretended that the blade slipped, cutting my cheek. That stung and I could feel the blood running down. The boy then hit me.  
  
"Jumping a poor defenceless girl you coward!" I spat at him; I couldn't make him do anything more than he was already going to do. I expected him to hit me again but instead they all started running. Why were they running? What was happening? People were running past me and over me, but one stopped and helped me up. I looked up to see Ponyboy and the people who chased the Socs away was the gang.  
  
Pony hugged me and I realised that I liked Ponyboy and he seemed to like me. I started to bawl. I was smarting and aching and my cheek stung like hell. Pony just patted my back and let me cry. The gang came back and I forced myself not to cry no more.  
  
"Are you going to be ok, Akasha?" Soda asked. I nodded, but wished somebody would put something on my cheek.  
  
"They cut you good and there's a nice shiner coming up. Let's get you all cleaned up" Two-Bit said placing an arm around me and steering me back to the Curtis's.  
  
"I'm sorry I left you to walk home alone," Pony kept on saying.  
  
"Pony would ya quit it before I knock your pretty little head in" I finally said after he said it for the fifth time. "It's not your fault, I was angry at you and would have pushed you away anyways"  
  
"Why was you angry at him, Akasha?" Two-Bit asked. I shook my head,  
  
"You don't need to know k?"  
  
"Sure. There we go. You are looking real tough with a band aid on your cheek" Two-Bit joked. I grinned,  
  
"Haven't you heard? It's the 'in' thing now!" I sat down on the couch next to Pony. He didn't want me beat up and he was awful sorry that he let me walk home alone. Maybe he was telling the truth.  
  
"Are you going to tell Nicole to go away?"  
  
"Sure I am. Do you forgive me?"  
  
"Not completely but I will get over it" I smiled and kissed him quickly. He grinned and then hugged me,  
  
"I'm so glad you have forgiven me. I am awful sorry that I did it to ya. I wish I could take it back"  
  
"But you can't so let's just leave it now. I had best be getting home. I will come by tomorrow ok?"  
  
"Can't you stay for longer? Please" I considered it, but shook my head.  
  
"I think I need to be getting home and thinking. Thanks for saving me. You are my knight in shining armour" I smiled and then realised I would have to walk home alone. "Um...I know it sounds babyish-"  
  
"I would love to walk you home. Soda can come so then I won't have to walk back alone" I smiled; it was a great idea. Pony went back in to get Soda.  
  
"Well aren't we going to have a nice walk! The sun is shining, the birds chirping! Could it get any better than this?"  
  
"We could live in a different place and then it would be better" I replied. Soda did say I had a point there but he kept on grinning anyways. When we arrived at my house, Soda turned around.  
  
"I'm real sorry for everything I put you through. I really do like you, though" I smiled,  
  
"I really like you to, but you already knew that" I smiled and kissed him, this time it was deep and passionate. I loved it; it was the best kiss we had ever had. We were interrupted though as the door opened and Zara walked out.  
  
"Akasha? Have I missed something?" My face turned red and Soda turned around. He whistled,  
  
"My, what a nice young lady we have here!" I did have to admit Zara was pretty. Zara had shoulder length white blonde hair and lovely light blue eyes. Zara was rather skinny and was just the best looking girl I had ever set eyes on. Of course, I never told her this. Zara was 17 which was a young age to be working full time but it was for me.  
  
"Who are you calling young? I'm probably older than you!" She retorted but I could see she was pleased by Soda, who isn't though! Soda is movie star handsome and every girl notices him.  
  
"Actually I'm sixteen going on seventeen thank you very much!"  
  
"And I am seventeen which makes me older than you so ha!"  
  
"Ok I've been defeated but I believe that you should come out on a date with me. These two can tag along as well I suppose" Soda said, indicating us two. Zara grinned,  
  
"Sure. Tonight at seven. Be prompt and it had better be good wherever we are going. Now I have to talk to Akasha. Good day. Wait one thing, what is your name!"  
  
"My name is Sodapop"  
  
"You both have very original names"  
  
"We had an original father!"  
  
"Ok well see you at seven" With that Zara turned and walked back into the house. I hugged Pony,  
  
"See you at seven then I suppose" I smiled and followed Zara back into the house.  
  
"What was that all about? I thought he was using you for money!"  
  
"He was but he knows it was wrong! He said he was real sorry"  
  
"What happened to your face?"  
  
"Oh nothing" I didn't want to tell Zara but I knew I would have to anyway.  
  
"Tell me right now, what happened to your face" I sighed,  
  
"Some Socs jumped me but Pony and the gang came to rescue me before they did any real lasting damage"  
  
"Gang?"  
  
"More a group of friends. Soda is a part of it"  
  
"Ok then. So you and Ponyboy are sweet?"  
  
"Nearly. How about you and Soda! A date already! He was real taken by you, I could tell!"  
  
"Well he's quite a looker himself! Did you see those gorgeous eyes?" I laughed, it was good to be normal and it was good to be with Pony. Maybe things had taken a turning for the better.  
  
A/N: Wow I have update three chapters in one day! Amazing stuff! I have update more than I had in a year and a half hehe! Well please R&R! I am off to bed as it is 11.02pm and I have to get up at 7am! Enjoy the story and PLEASE review as desperate as it sounds! 


	6. Chapter six

Summary: Akasha is feared by most students and bullied by others, what will happen when Ponyboy begins to talk to her.  
  
A/N: Hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Own no one xept Akasha and Zara and people you don't recognise!!  
  
Chapter six  
  
"Are you ready, Akasha?"  
  
"I was supposed to do something else?" Zara walked in and wow! She looked real beautiful with make up on and she had on a nice dress and she looked stunning!  
  
"You are supposed to change to impress Pony! Well it's too late now!" It was 6.55pm and the guys were supposed to be here soon.  
  
"Oops! He should love me just the way I am anyway! I don't need to make myself up to look pretty, it just comes naturally" Zara smacked me around my head. I laughed but felt real dressed down compared to Zara; maybe I should have worn something different. Oh well too late now I thought as the doorbell rang.  
  
"Well show time!" I said as we answered the door. Soda whistled again,  
  
"I'm with the prettiest lady here"  
  
"Thanks" I said sarcastically as I closed the door. Uncle Greg was working late so I locked the door and slipped the key into my pocket.  
  
"Don't worry, I think you look better" Pony commented smiling at me. I knew Zara was prettier than I was and I just wished I had borrowed one of her dresses so Pony would be proud to show me off. I smiled slightly and followed Zara and Soda to the car.  
  
"We are just going to the movies tonight, ladies. It's the drive in so we can also have some fun!" Soda joked as he started up the car. Pony and I were sitting in the back so I knew we were going to have to watch them make out. This wasn't a great idea, I started to think. I felt threatened by Zara and I just wished that Pony and I could go someplace else to be alone.  
  
"Here we are! Get ready for the movie" I smiled as Soda looked back at us two. We couldn't even hear the movie because Zara and Soda were talking and laughing. I was bummed; this was the worst date ever. I sat in the back, slouching and angry.  
  
"Are you ok?" Pony asked, placing his arm around my waist.  
  
"Just peachy" I replied leaning into him so my back was to his chest.  
  
"I know this sucks. I would suggest we left but you know how dangerous it is out there" I nodded. We couldn't go walking around there by ourselves. "Do you want to risk it anyway?" He asked. I shook my head. The last attack was far to close to want to risk it.  
  
"I just want to go home" I mumbled. Zara and Soda had pretty much killed the movie idea. I was hoping that we could go back to the Curtis's because that would be more fun than this.  
  
"I'm still here" That was true, maybe we could have some fun of our own.  
  
"Watch this" I knew Zara got scared real easy so this was going to be fun! Ha, I bet you were thinking of a different kind of fun when I said that weren't you? Sick perverts! I leant in real close to Zara's ear and then yelled BOO! Zara screamed and I cracked up. Pony also laughed. Zara whirled around and tried to hit me, but I just sat back real far.  
  
"You little worm!"  
  
"Not nice to call people names!"  
  
"You're not a person" Zara joked. I would have been hurt if I hadn't known she was joking.  
  
"Keep your girl under check!" Soda said to Pony, grinning.  
  
"Nobody can keep me under check!"  
  
"She's right there! Her father used to always complain about her being to reckless" I sobered up real quick.  
  
"Don't talk about him, please"  
  
"Akasha, it's been a year" Zara said softly.  
  
"Well wait until Uncle Greg dies and see how long it takes for you to get over it" I replied angrily, getting out of the car. I walked away, I was shit scared that I would get jumped again but I was so angry and upset and confused. It had been a year ago today. Tears started to fall down my cheeks. I should be over it by now, but I never really thought about it so I still hadn't really faced it. Sure I realised that I was living with Zara and Uncle Greg but it still felt like a vacation like any day I would go back to New Zealand and they would be there with open arms.  
  
"Akasha!" It was Pony. I pretended not to hear him. Pony had no idea what happened and I didn't fancy telling him. "Please stop!" I kept on walking. Pony soon caught up with me though; well what do you expect he's on the track team!  
  
"Akasha. Zara's sorry she said what she did"  
  
"I don't care"  
  
"Let's go to the park"  
  
"Whatever" I replied. I was cold and I was angry and I was upset. We sat down on a seat and he wrapped his arms around me.  
  
"Do you want to tell me what happened?" I started to shake my head, but then I stopped. I liked Pony, I really liked him and maybe if I told somebody then it wouldn't hurt so much. Zara and Uncle Greg knew what happened but they never asked me about it. Slowly I told Pony the whole story. How I had run away and came back to see them like that. By the end I was in tears.  
  
I was sobbing and I couldn't stop, it hurt so much. They were never coming back! I would never see their faces again or be embraced by them. I was so loud when I sobbed but I didn't care, I was too upset to care. Pony just held me and I thought I could hear him trying to calm me down but I wasn't going to.  
  
"Oh Akasha!" It was Zara and Soda. Zara tore me away from Pony and hugged me. I cried into my hands and rested my head on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Akasha. I shouldn't have said anything" You're right, you shouldn't have I thought bitterly but kept it inside.  
  
About half an hour later I finally calmed down so I was just crying a little.  
  
"Come on, I think we should go home" Pony said, placing a comforting arm around my shoulders. I nodded and we walked back to Soda's car, which was parked at the park car park. We all climbed into the car and Soda drove us back to his and Pony's house. Pony led me straight to the bedroom. All I wanted to do was lie down and sleep, forget the hurt I was feeling.  
  
"I want to sleep here tonight" I mumbled as I took off my shoes and climbed into the bed. Pony climbed in next to me and I loved having him so close to me.  
  
"I'm sorry for my performance"  
  
"It's ok. I did the same thing when our parents died" I nodded and just loved lying there.  
  
"Pony, I really like you" I mumbled, already falling asleep.  
  
"I really like you to, Akasha" Those were the last words I heard before I fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"Akasha, Akasha" I groaned as somebody was shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw the sun had come up.  
  
"Ponyboy? Oh no! Where's Zara? Is she angry?"  
  
"Don't worry she didn't seem to mind. Soda went over to your guy's place. Are you ok?" I nodded. I wanted to sleep for longer though. I moved in closer to Pony and closed my eyes, I loved being here with him. I just really hoped he still wasn't getting the money from Nicole.  
  
"You look worried. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. It's the sun you know, it worries me" I joked. Pony smiled and kissed me. Nobody could kiss like that if it didn't mean anything.  
  
"Do you want some breakfast?"  
  
"I'm not feeling very hungry"  
  
"Ok then, let's just lie here for a while then" I smiled, I liked that idea. It was good until Two-Bit came bursting in and jumping on the bed.  
  
"Two-Bit! Get out!" I yelled at him. Two-Bit just laughed,  
  
"Akasha and Ponyboy in a tree F-U-C-"  
  
"Two-Bit get out of there!" I heard Darry yell from the lounge.  
  
"Aw! I will leave you two love birds alone then!" I laughed as he shut the door,  
  
"What a song! Turning an innocent little kids rhyme into a dirty one!"  
  
"He's the master at doing that!"  
  
"Oh man, I'm awake now! I think I might go back home" I got out if bed and put my shoes back on.  
  
"I'll walk you back, Soda will probably be finished there anyway"  
  
"Ok let's go!" We walked out into the lounge and instantly Two-Bit started in on his rhyme again.  
  
"I am going to skin you alive if you finish that song!" I informed him. Two- Bit mock pouted but I just ignored him and left the room.  
  
"Are you alright today?" Pony asked, taking my hand.  
  
"I suppose so. It's just that I haven't ever really dealt with it" He nodded and I held back the tears. No more crying, they were gone and yes it definitely hurt but I had a year to get over it.  
  
"Zara? Soda?" I walked over to Zara's room to find that they were both crashed out in her room. "Should we leave them?"  
  
"Yeah. They both work a lot and I think they need a sleep in" I nodded and closed the door to her room.  
  
"Well Uncle Greg will be at work I bet. Want to see my room?"  
  
"Sure" Pony smiled and followed me to my room. I was a clean freak so my room was always tidy. My desk was clear of rubbish and my bed was perfectly made.  
  
"Wow, you have a tidy room"  
  
"Yeah I know. I also have a comfy bed," I said, flopping down onto it and looking at him. Pony sat down and then out of the blue he just started tickling me!  
  
"Stop it!" I laughed. He wouldn't stop though. Finally I was somehow able to get him on his back (I bet he let me) and before I knew what I was doing I leaned down and kissed him. We rolled over and things started to get more heated.  
  
"Akasha! Pony! If we knew you were going to do that then we would have never left you alone" Pony quickly removed his hand from my top and we both turned red as beetroots.  
  
"Well...we..um..." I didn't know what to say.  
  
"Come on, let's go" Zara pulled me up from the bed, she looked disappointed with me. Was I not allowed to have any fun? It's not like we were doing anything real bad anyway.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Somewhere public!" Zara replied. Wow, she was overprotective of me! I never knew, mind you I had never had a boyfriend for her to show me this side of her.  
  
"Zara they were just having a little fun" Soda said softly.  
  
"Try telling me that when she's pregnant?"  
  
"What? Just because we were doing a bit more than kissing doesn't mean we were going to sleep together!"  
  
"Oh it leads to that, believe me!"  
  
"So where are we going?"  
  
"I don't know yet" Zara replied, but she just kept on walking, out of the house and down our street. We all followed of course.  
  
"Let's go back to our house" Soda suggested. Zara nodded but quickly shot a glare at Pony and I,  
  
"But you two aren't allowed in the same room without at least one other person in it with you"  
  
"Kinky" I replied joking. Zara didn't seem to get the joke though and just glared at me. Soda and Pony laughed though, which made me, feel better.  
  
"Hey you bum!" Soda said as soon as we got inside. Two-Bit was sitting on the floor, looking at the ceiling and there was another boy stretched out on the couch.  
  
"Move ya feet, Steve!" Soda said, pushing Steve's feet off the couch so he and Zara could sit down. I stood in the doorway, awkwardly.  
  
"Who are the broads?" Steve asked. He scared me to; he seemed as hard as the other two but look at how Two-Bit turned out.  
  
"Oh right! Steve this is Zara my girlfriend-" Zara blushed at the comment "And that over there is Akasha, Pony's girlfriend"  
  
"Pony has a girlfriend. Congratulations" I could have been wrong but it seemed as if Steve was more getting at Pony then congratulating him. Pony just looked away. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it, I liked Ponyboy and any girl would if they got to know him. Steve was just being an asshole.  
  
"Why are ya'll standing in the doorway? The ground is big enough for all three of us!" Two-Bit said from the ground. I glanced at Pony who shrugged, so we both sat down on the ground, but I leaned into him so he could support my back. Zara glanced at us but said nothing.  
  
"What are ya bums up to today?" Steve asked, flipping a coin. Why was he flipping a coin? Strange boy.  
  
"Nobody knows. We could just sit and watch movies on the box" Soda suggested  
  
"That sounds like fun!" I added from the ground.  
  
"Sure, let's start now" With that Two-Bit turned on the television and our day of fun only just begun.  
  
A/N: Well thanks to all my reviewers which comes to a grand total of NONE! If anybody is reading this please notify me, it would be much appreciated thank you! 


	7. Chapter seven

Summary: Akasha is feared by most students and bullied by others, what will happen when Ponyboy begins to talk to her.  
  
A/N: Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Sorry haven't updated much but with work and being plain lazy it's a bit hard to get anything done round here! Anyway...just so you know (because a couple of friends think that it's not true) that there must have been goths around in those days! So don't be so narrow minded and realise that there would have been just as many as there is today!  
  
Disclaimer: Own no one xept Akasha and Zara and people you don't recognise!!  
  
Thanks to all two of my reviewers lol  
  
Ladyofthelake13=Thanks for the compliment! I will keep on writing even if not many people review :'( Oh my god I love your "Athena and Ponyboy" story!! It's awesome! Please update soon! And people actually review your story! Well done haha  
  
Paris=I am trying to update as often as I can. Thanks =) Hope you are still enjoying it!  
  
Chapter seven  
  
"Well we had better be going home now," Zara said, standing up. I didn't want to leave; I was having a lot of fun. Johnny had come to join us and Dally did for an hour but left complaining that we were boring.  
  
"Do you have to?" Soda groaned, tugging on Zara's arm. Zara laughed and gently removed Soda's hand,  
  
"We do. See you tomorrow" Zara kissed Soda and then pulled me up.  
  
"See you, Pony" I smiled and pecked him on the cheek before leaving with Zara.  
  
"So how are you liking having friends?"  
  
"It's fun. I can still be myself with them too, but I suppose I can't dress the same as I used to though"  
  
"No you can't, but you have put that behind you" I nodded, I suppose it was true. My only worry was that Pony was still getting paid and that he didn't really like me.  
  
"So how do you like Soda?" Zara sighed happily,  
  
"I haven't met many guys in this town and I never thought I would date a greaser but Soda is the best. I mean yeah he is tough and will probably get into a couple of fights but he is so great I just can't believe it!" I smiled; it was good to see Zara happy and social.  
  
"Remember you have work though. You can't be off having a social life every day"  
  
"Soda works during the day so I decided I will to. I am also going to have Saturday and Sunday off. I was getting far too tired with the hours I was doing anyway"  
  
"Well just as long as you're happy" We walked into the house.  
  
"Hello girls. Your Uncle Henry and Aunt Trish are here" Who? What's the time? I looked at the clock to see it was nine.  
  
"Hello Zara! Akasha...my have you grown!" Aunt Trish said, admiring me. I felt uncomfortable. Who were these people?  
  
"I'm sorry to sound rude but have we ever met?" Uncle Henry stepped in, angrily.  
  
"Yes we have! Your Dad was my brother! You seem to have turned out as ignorant and ungrateful as your father was! Where is he now anyway?" I was beyond angry. Dad was the best person in the world and this man just insulted him.  
  
"You have no fucken right to say that about my Dad! I ain't telling you where he is! You can just go to hell you pig!" Uncle Henry slapped me so I hard I fell to the ground.  
  
"Get up and tell me where he is!" I was still shocked that he had hit me.  
  
"You should know, he's your brother!" I spat back.  
  
"He decided to cut off contact once he moved to New Zealand!"  
  
"I can see why" I replied, angrily. Zara looked shocked and Uncle Greg just stood there, his head bowed. Did he always do this? No wonder Dad never wanted to talk to him! Uncle Henry picked me up by the hair,  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Let go of my hair and I will tell you" I replied, calmly. I was shaking inside though and just hoped he would let go of my hair because he was hurting me. Finally Uncle Henry let go of my hair,  
  
"He's in Mexico on a vacation" I heard Uncle Greg give a small gasp. No way did this monster deserve to know where Dad was.  
  
"That's better. You can go to your room now"  
  
"You ain't my Dad and you can't order me around like that! What time are you leaving?"  
  
"You little-" Uncle Henry held his tongue, "We are leaving tomorrow morning," He said through clenched teeth. I walked back to the door,  
  
"See you never again then" I said and walked out. I heard him calling me all unprintable names and I knew already that I hated him. I hoped he wouldn't hurt Zara.  
  
"Hey Pony" I said walking into the house.  
  
"What are you doing back here?"  
  
"Uncle Henry and Aunt Trish are over. People I only just met and people I already hate"  
  
"What happened to your cheek?"  
  
"Uncle Henry got angry"  
  
"Zara is still there?" Soda asked, alarmed.  
  
"Yeah. I hope she will be all right to but I know I will be in big trouble if I go back now"  
  
"Maybe we should go back to get her?"  
  
"I think she will be all right, Soda. Zara can look after herself, she is a strong person"  
  
"So I guess you need a place to sleep, huh?" Pony said smiling slightly. I nodded,  
  
"I sure do. Somewhere warm. I also want feather pillows and a nice big-"  
  
"You are in the wrong house then!" Two-Bit said from the floor. Two-Bit stood up and tackled me to the ground,  
  
"Now tell me again what you want!"  
  
"I want Ponyboy and a couch and some pillows!" I laughed as he still lay on top of me,  
  
"Now be more realistic! Pony wouldn't ever want ya!"  
  
"No way! Pony you love me don't ya Pony?" Pony had left the room though.  
  
"See! He doesn't even want to look at you!"  
  
"Two-Bit get off her!" Darry said pulling Two-Bit off me. I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him. Pony came walking back with some blankets and pillows,  
  
"See! Pony can stand me he was just getting some stuff for me because he loves me"  
  
"I wouldn't take it that far" Pony mumbled, turning red. My mouth opened and I looked offended,  
  
"How could you Pony?" I grinned then walked behind him, wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek. Two-Bit came up behind me and hugged me,  
  
"Group hug!" I pushed myself away from him,  
  
"No thank you! I want Pony all to myself. Thanks for these" I said, taking the blankets from Pony. I laid them down on the couch over Soda.  
  
"Soda may I please lay on you?" Soda grinned,  
  
"Well you are supposed to like my brother, remember?" I then realised what I had just said.  
  
"Soda! I didn't mean it that way and you know it!"  
  
"You did, Akasha! Admit it!" Two-Bit said from the ground.  
  
"Why are you still here?" I asked, placing my feet on Sodas lap.  
  
"Well I was going to follow Johnny to the lot but then I decided against it and so I stayed here"  
  
"Johnny is at the lot? He must get so cold out there! I guess I have taken his bed then?" Soda nodded and I suddenly felt real bad. I had a good home to go to. Johnny didn't and he was sleeping out in the cold, "Maybe he could sleep here instead?"  
  
"Where would you sleep?"  
  
"I could always go back home"  
  
"Don't worry about Johnny, he can look after himself" Soda said, smiling, "Don't feel guilty! Well I think I'm going to bed. Big day tomorrow! Have a nice sleep"  
  
"Two-Bit you best be heading off now" Pony said, nudging Two-Bit with his foot.  
  
"Yeah yeah. You two have fun tonight" Two-Bit winked, "See you tomorrow"  
  
"Unfortunately" Akasha replied, grinning.  
  
"That wasn't very nice. Now I am leaving! See ya!"  
  
"Bye Two-Bit" Pony and I replied at the same time. Two-Bit finally left and only Darry, Pony and myself were left.  
  
"Well I'm a bit tired myself so I'm going to bed. Have a nice sleep, Akasha" Pony said then he moved to kiss me but remembered Darry was there so he just hugged me instead and went off to his bed.  
  
"Well I suppose I had better go to bed too then. Are you sure you will be alright for the night?"  
  
"I sure will be. Thanks for having me for tonight, Darry"  
  
"Anytime. Good night, Akasha"  
  
"Night Darry" I smiled and he turned off the light as he left. I settled down under the covers and waited for sleep to take over my body.  
  
"What the-?"  
  
"What-?" I woke up when somebody fell on me. I was disorientated and didn't know what was happening.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Akasha. Who are you?"  
  
"Johnny." Oh man I knew I was stealing his bed.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry" The light turned on and I was temporarily blinded.  
  
"What's going on?" It was Soda and he looked sleepy.  
  
"I told you I was stealing his bed! Here Johnny, you can have my sort of bed. It's all made up for ya"  
  
"Naw. I can find someplace else to stay"  
  
"Johnny I will just go home. Don't ya worry bout it" Johnny smiled weakly,  
  
"Thanks" With that he fell onto the couch.  
  
"Akasha where are ya going to sleep?" Soda asked, rubbing his eyes. I couldn't exactly go home because the front door would be locked, but I suppose I could find someplace.  
  
"I will just go home"  
  
"Naw. Come in to mine and Pony's room. You can sleep on the floor"  
  
"Sounds good." Soda went and grabbed some more blankets, but they didn't have enough pillows so I just left that. Soda then went back to sleep and so did I.  
  
"OW! Pony!" I groaned and was fully awake by then. Pony looked confused,  
  
"What're ya doing on the floor? I thought you was on the couch"  
  
"Johnny came along and needed a place to sleep. Geez, my head really hurts now" I complained, rubbing my head. Pony kissed it then helped me up.  
  
"I'm real sorry bout that. I wouldn't have stood on your head if you wasn't sleeping on the floor so it's ya own fault"  
  
"Oh shush! It's Soda's fault, blame it all on him! That is the second time I've had a rude awakening! First someone almost sitting on me then the other standing on my head! What a great place this is to stay"  
  
"Quit ya complaining" Pony said quietly. I laughed, but did quit my complaining.  
  
"Hey Darry! I am just going to be going home now so don't worry bout breakfast for me"  
  
"I wasn't worried" Darry mumbled.  
  
"Gee great room service around here!" I mumbled, "I'm going home, see y'all later!"  
  
"Are you sure it's safe to go back now?" Pony asked me.  
  
"It's ten on Sunday and 'he' said the morning so I'm guessing so. I shall be back if their car is still in the drive"  
  
"Ok then, see you later" Pony smiled as I left. Boy was I lucky to have him, never would I have guessed that I could ever have someone like him. I smiled, for once since my family died I was truly happy. 


End file.
